Un Emperador y su Rey
by khryztall
Summary: Alibaba visitaba el Imperio Kou durante tres meses, luego de ello Aladdin y él regresaban a casa. Kouen no le ve de esa forma, y no tiene problema en demostrárselo al escurridizo conquistador; ni de tomar cartas en el asunto. [Ren Kouen/Alibaba Sajula]


Soy infeliz, existe tan poco de las parejas que me gustan T.T. Porque son tan desconocidas, o difíciles de encontrar.

Puede haber errores, publicar a las 4 de la mañana sin corregir es puras ganas de joder en ese sentido. Pero quería terminarlo ya o/o.

Personajes no me pertenecen!

* * *

Gruño adormilado retorciendo su cuerpo en la extensa cama, la suave superficie del cobertor resultandole abrumadora junto a las tersas sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Alibaba prefería dormir en una cama descubierta, solo almohadas y cojines, por eso ni él ni Aladdin sostenían más que una decena de almohadones en sus cuartos. Costumbre extranjera y todo lo demás.

Pasar algunos meses visitando a sus amigos se convertía en una travesía cuando dichos amigos eran miembros de la familia Ren, más exacto, un Ren Kouen.

Los tres meses iniciales nunca reducían de seis meses para cuando decidían escapar sin anunciarse, Aladdin riéndose con regocijo mientras que Alibaba insistía en que fueran los hermanos Ren -sans Kouen- quienes viajarán a visitarlos.

Nunca más, si significaba ver a ese insoportable hombre recorrer los pasillos del palacio como si fuera suyo mientras aprovechaba cada oportunidad para enfurecerlo. De alguna forma u otra.

Hablando del Emperador - Me entero que Aladdin es un anciano - pronunció Alibaba, sus palabras arrastradas con efecto de algunas horas de sueño. Talló sus ojos, no necesitaba preguntar si ese insufrible hombre estaba despierto. Lo daba por hecho - ¿Entras a los cuartos y secuestras a los huéspedes cuando te venga en gana? - La luz de la lámpara era bastante obvia de igual manera.

- ¿Terminaste, mocoso? - Kouen robó una rápida mirada a la figura de Alibaba, continuando su lectura igual de pronto. Cuello, clavícula y espalda expuesta, piel resplandeciente al capturar la llamas de la lámpara encendida. Crío insoportable, merecía todo lo que le ocurriera.

Abrir las ventanas y estampar ese cuerpo contra su cama; forzarlo a someterse bajo el peso de su embestidas, iluminados por la luna hacerlo incapaz de ignorar la fuerza de sus embestidas ni de pensar en más que saciar su propio deseo. Ver como el fiero mocoso cambiaba entre lágrimas y quejidos retenidos de insultar su entera existencia a gemir su nombre con voz ahogada y lasciva como una plegaria a los dioses. Dejarlo sin voz ni energías para escabullirse por la mañana, volver a poseerlo entre sábanas revueltas, agua caliente y la pared de su armario.

- No que va. - Alibaba desinteresado en cualquier idea del emperador, y picado por el insulto apresuró su paso. Sabana descartada, su ropa ya decente colgaba de regreso en sus sus hombros recogía su almohada de aquella cama - Voy de regreso a mi habitación. Cuando llegue, habré terminado. Idiota. - En Balbadd, o Sindría. _Lejos_.

Kouen no tendría nada de eso. El cuerpo de Alibaba cayó sobre el Emperador, libro olvidado junto la cama - Obviamente no lo recuerdas, insolente - Levantó a Alibaba hasta dejarlo sentado sobre sus piernas, rodillas flexionadas a cada lado de su cadera - Tu habitación es esta. No la de los invitados, no la de mi hermana, mucho menos junto a otra persona- Tiró del cabello entre sus dedos, cuello expuesto casi al instante. Alibaba empujó el rostro de Kouen lejos de su piel, escalofríos al sentir su aliento tan cerca -No eres huésped - Sonrió altanero, las uñas de Alibaba marcando rojiza cuanta piel encontrara en su camino.

Mano firme entre hebras doradas, colaba otra sobre las piernas expuestas de Alibaba hasta su cadera. -Podrás viajar a Sindría, a Reim, otro continente incluso. Pero al lugar donde siempre regresas es a mi lado, es allí donde perteneces. Se te haría bien recordarlo - Frotó ambos cuerpos, la fricción forzando a los dos a vocalizar su placer. Kouen aprovechó el momento para unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, más diente y mordidas que unión entre sus bocas.

Recorrió rincones que recordaba al detalle, su voz perdida entre besos al sentir la lengua del chiquillo jugar en su paladar. Mordió el primero, Alibaba acortando el beso por segundo antes de atacar su labio entre sus dientes. Labios rojos, y sangre en boca Kouen deshizo su agarre en el cabello de Alibaba para deshacer la prenda que a duras penas cubría su pecho.

La tela se acumuló entre ambos, su dedos jugando con el interior de la piernas de Aliaba tal cual él había hecho con más que solo su cuello. Las extremidades abriéndose para darle espacio a gusto en el que entretenerse.

Un gemido de aprobación, sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Kouen y sus manos resbalando la ropa del emperador espalda abajo. Alibaba presionaba sus palmas contra aquel abdomen tenso, el cobertor cediendo al contacto con el cuerpo de Kouen. - Entonces se te haría bien recordar quien es tu Rey- Alibaba se dejó apreciar la extendida figura del emperador, acariciando perezoso la marcada V de su entrepierna, los erguidos pezones hasta llegar a los hoyuelos de su clavícula mientras sus rozaba su entrepierna con el abultado miembro del arrogante hombre. - Anciano impertinente - Mordió justo debajo de la mandíbula, atendiendo la pequeña marca hasta estar satisfecho que sería visible por varios días.

Kouen detuvo la fricción lánguida de Alibaba, la piel caliente en el abdomen del Emperador ya perlada de sudor y el insistente deseo del descarado mocoso. - ¿En serio? Pues esfuérzate en recordármelo con más esmero. - Acarició su erección contra Alibaba, en un movimiento brusco y repentino. Gimió a gusto, disfrutando del abandono con el que respondía su proclamado rey.

Dejó su rígido miembro entre las piernas de Alibaba, el chiquillo soltando un quejido hastiado por detener el contacto. - Tanto hablar y puro ladrar. Una puta puede gemir también, y me entretendría más - Kouen embistió el erguido trasero, la sangre palpitando en su entrepierna de la anticipación - ¿No me ibas a mostrar quien era mi Rey? Absurdo! - Gruñidos, un '_Jodete. Ya veras!_' de la voz agitada de Alibaba y no tuvo que esperar más….

A la mañana siguiente todavía seguía allí. Durmiendo sobre su cuerpo, ambos llenos de rasguños y morados, rodeado por el brazo que Alibaba no sujetaba con una almohada.

Incapaz de resistirse al hacerse con su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la cama revuelta, en la ducha y desinteresado en responder cuando Aladdin lo buscó para escabullirse de Judal mientras hacían un desastre de su armario.

Kouen se encargó de que perdiera su barco, y para entonces no existía superficie en su alcoba que no conociera los músculos de su espalda o la textura de su ropa.

El mundo podía vivir sin su Rey y su Magi por otros tres meses más.


End file.
